


Kathang-Isip

by softiekyeom



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Schizophrenia
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25908955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiekyeom/pseuds/softiekyeom
Summary: a promise to forever was their vow. will they actually be able to reach forever when one has to let go?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Happiness

02.14.2017  
wedding day

Funny how high school enemies Kwon Soonyoung and Jeon Wonwoo met each other in front of their family and friends at the altar.

On february 14, valentine's day, Casa Flora (a well-known event's place) was filled with beautiful flower arrangements, dazzling decorations, and high class people. It's a very special place for the two lovers. It's the place where they met, fell, courted, and exchanged i love yous.

" Soons,You were my reason back then, my reason now, my reason every day. You bring focus to my dreams and career. Now and forever I pledge my life to yours, that your dreams become my dreams, your doubts and fears become mine too. I'll always be a shoulder for you to lean on. A shield to guard and protect you from any harm. Let's conquer this world together. No matter where life brings me, I know that as long as you are there, that' where I'm meant to be. Be my forever soldier love."

" Wons, If you ever grow weak, I’ll be there to fight the battle with you. I’ll help you with your responsibilities and make your problems my own in order to balance the weight more evenly. I’ll be standing shoulder-to-shoulder with you. Love, you have been my enemy once, a bestfriend and my greatest challenge. But most importantly, you are the love of my life and you make me happier than I could ever imagine and more loved than I ever thought possible. So I am truly blessed to be a part of your life, which as of today becomes our life together. I'll be grateful to spend forever with you. "

As the two exchanged vows, the guests were delighted to see how they love each other dearly. Indeed it was one magical day.

" with your vows, you promise to stay with each other and continue to live in harmony forever. you may now kiss each other. " 

*cling cling* The sound of the bells were heard as a sign that the event is already finished. Rose petals welcomed the newlyweds on their way to the reception. 

Their friends sang songs, danced to different lively music, and exchanged laughter and chitchats. 

it was fun. super amazing, magical and memorable. 

》 timeskip

It was their first week as husbands. They enjoyed each other's company just like before but their love for each other grew more in just a span of days.

Wonwoo woke up early to cook breakfast for Soonyoung.

" bacon and pancakes? again wonu?" Soonyoung jokingly said.

"why? that's your favorite diba? also there's yogurt sa ref." Wonwoo said in reply

They ate together and shared what they dreamt of.

Finally, after breakfast, Wonwoo took the car keys. He has to drive Soonyoung to his dance academy.

While on the road, Wonwoo said something that shocked his husband. Soonyoung didn't know how to react and left dumbfounded.

" Lovey, if i'm going somewhere far, don't search for me ha? Just think about the memories we have shared."

Wonwoo saw the expression on Soons' face so he stopped the engine and faced his confused husband.

" i didn't mean any harm with that Lovey. i just came across a song sa playlist ko."

"wews" Soonyoung left out a loud sigh. He felt kind of relieved.

Wonwoo successfully brought Soonyoung to dance. As he drove to his workplace, his husband called him to say "thank you. i lovr you Lovey ko!" and to listen to the song "kathang-isip". 

On the phone, Soonyoung tissed Wonwoo on how imaginative his husband was to interpret a song to his own life. 


	2. Family

》 5 months later

Soonyoung's parents went to visit the lovers' house. They were greeted by a very energetic Soons.

" come in! ma, pa! wonu's cooking dinner."

The house was still the same. It had the exact interiors and decorations since the house-warming the couple had days before the wedding.

" Sinigang's served! thanks lovey!"

Soons' shouted from the kitchen enough to be heard by his parents who were at that time staying in the living room.

"how are you son?" Soon's father asked.  
" how am i? totally fine pa! i'm living a queen's life nga e."

The family went to the dining table to eat.

" Wonu Lovey, can you pass the rice to mama please? thank you!"

" Lovey yung sinigang, super sarap!"

"pa, sabi ni wonu dito na daw po kayo magstay tonight. gabi na po it's dangerous to drive back home."

" uh... ah.. sure anak."

" yehey! just leave the dishes sa sink po. we'll fix the guest room for you."

》timeskip

february 13, 2018.

It's the day before Wonwoo and Soonyoung's first wedding anniversary. They decided to go on a roadtrip to tagaytay. And this time, Soonyoung drives for his husband.

" Soons Lovey, open mo yung playlist ko."  
" okay noted boss."

Soonyoung drove to the nearest stop over to buy snacks. He always forgets to bring snacks from their home. It happens everytime they travel. Wonwoo's in-charge of the packing, and he's in-charge of the food.

" why do you always forget mahal? HAHAHA my baby tiger is makakalimutin na..."

"wonu naman e. i have so many things na iniisip kasi. tara na let's buy food."

When the two of them arrived at the resort, they were greeted by the staffs.

" Happy 1st Anniversary po!" Happiness was overflowing from the tone of their voices but it felt like they were a bit confused. After that, the couple made their way to the hotel room.

" sir, here's your key. if you need anything po, just press 1 sa telephone."

The service crew said before closing the door.

" Lovey, let's rest muna. napagod ka yata sa pagdrive e."

" Thanks Wonu Love. i'll call mom to let them know we came here safe."

As soon as he finished the call with wonu's parents', he felt a slight fear and pain on his chest.

Wonwoo noticed that and immediately brough a glass of water to his husband.

" everything okay lovey?"

" uh, yes. i just remembered something mom said. "

》 feb 14, 2018

The day of their first anniversary finally came. The couple woke up with bright smiles as they greet each other a good morning and happy 365.

"happy anniversary my love, wonwoo!"

"happy anniversary lovey, soonyoung!"

They went to the resort's restaurant to celebrate during breakfast. They swan in the white sand beach after lunch. Then by dinner, a special romantic meal was served only for the two of them.

" thanks for making all this possible wonu. i love you more than 3000.


	3. Secrets

》3 days after.

\- Soonyoung was about to park his car infront of their gate when a familiar face caught his attention.

" Jeonghan? "

It was Yoon Jeonghan, Wonwoo's couzin. He works as a medical personel. He was waiting for Soons to arrive and said their parents are inside for a discussion already. Soonyoung was confused and was caught off words to say.

They entered the house revealing their parents with all eyes on Soonyoung.

" hi po? why is everyone here? Wonwoo, lovey i'm home!"

He placed his bags on the table and greeted their family.

" so what's the discussion about? jeonghan?"

" ganto kasi Soons."

" wait. Wonu love, here sit beside me." He tapped the seat next to him.

All eyes never left Soonyoung. It's as if he was being interrogated. He felt so uncomfortable.

Wonwoo's parents hugged Soonyoung. Tears streamed down their faces. While Soons? He's still confused to what was really happening.

Jeonghan had to end the discussion right after he told Soonyoung everything. He knew, Soons would disagree to what he said.

" Soons please?"  
" no. nothing's wrong with anyone. no jeonghan."

All the laughter from their anniversary 3 days ago were vanished. They don't know what to do or say anymore. Nothing's wrong? There's definitely something wrong.

Everyone already left. It was only Wonwoo and Soonyoung again.

" Soons, lovey. you should do whats right."

" But i can't lose any if you. No i'm not letting go of who. Nothing's wrong with anyone especially with you and me. "

》1 week after anniversary

This might probably look like an ordinary day to some. But for the Jeons and Kwons, this is the most painful day of every year since last year.

" i miss him. i miss everything about him."

Jeonghan came early to the lovers' house to fetch the two.

" Thank you for agreeing to do what's right Soons."

" this is what wonu wants naman diba? so anything for him. just as what i said on our wedding day. "

Jeonghan can't say a word but gave a small nod to the two.


	4. Untold Story

》2 years later

Jeonghan is a psychologist. He specializes in treating patients with a disorder called 'schizophrenia'. It is mental disorder that is characterized by disturbances in thought (such as delusions), perception (such as hallucinations), and behavior (such as disorganized speech or catatonic behavior), by a loss of emotional responsiveness and extreme apathy, and by noticeable deterioration in the level of functioning in everyday life.

Today, he will be having a very special speech. He waited for this day to come. After a year of treatment, his patient finally said that Dr. Yoon could share his experience on this day, the anniversary of his marriage with his special person. february 14, 2020.

" Soonyoung Jeon, my couzin's husband is experiencing hallucinations and delusions. When he misses Wonwoo, he starts imagining the memories they could've shared and the what ifs they could've had. "

》flashback to the scene a week after the wedding. february 17, 2017.

While the couple's having a call, Wonwoo continued driving. He was on the inner lane of the road. A truck from behind the car, rushed and hit Wonwoo's.

*crash*

" WONWOO LOVEY? LOVEY? HEY WHAT HAPPENED???"

Soonyoung was shouting on the other line.

Ambulances came to pick up the victims of the huge car crash.

Soonyoung was able to join his husband in the ambulance.

"'i'm sorry i can't keep my promise to be with you forever, lovey. But please always think of me."

"yes i will. that's the promise i'll do for a lifetime. my wonu, hold on please? "

"i love you my soonyoung."

"i love you more my wonwoo love."

They arrived at the hospital but sadly, Wonwoo didn't make it and died upon arrival.

》back to jeonghan's speech.

" Soonyoung was not able to get through the trauma and started imagining this that aren't real. Scenarios that never and will never happen. Though he kept holding on to their promise of forever. Wonwoo's last words were the only words he heard every night since the crash.

" Remember their first anniversary celebration? It was all Wonwoo's plan to go to tagaytay. A month before their wedding, he contacted the resort's owner and booked a 2-night stay for year 2018. Everyday since he proposed, he wrote letters and scheduled them to be sent every 14th day of the month. Those scenarios kept making Soonyoung believe that his Wonwoo still exists.

" Now that he's undergoing treatment and is slowly recovering, he still holds on to Wonwoo's vow. He said he'll forever be beside Soonyoung no matter what. Soonyoung felt safe just by the thought of having his husband near him.

" Wonwoo was only able to do his husband duties for a week, but for Soonyoung, his undying love will remain forever. Wonwoo might only lived in his imaginations these past years, but that Wonwoo is how the real one could've been if he was still alive.

" They were still able to reach forever even if one already had to let go."


End file.
